Master Chief VS Raiden
Master Chief vs Raiden is a battle in Shrek and Big's crosseover season Description Microsoft vs. Konami! Two normal human turned armor wearing heroes fight! Interlude Wiz: These two armor wearing heroes are the best at what they do. Brilliant fighters and tacticians alike. Boomstick: Like Master Chief, leader of the Spartans Wiz: And Raiden, the cyborg who killed Wolverine. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Master Chief Wiz: In 2517, John was a normal six year old until he was kidnapped one day by the UNSC and was trained to be a Spartan. Boomstick: This is Sparta! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Sorry, I just had to. Wiz: Anyway, John was in a war against the Covenant, an evil alien group that are trying to kill all organic life. Boomstick: Eventually, he became Master Chief, and after defeating the Covenant twice, become the leader of the Spartans! AMERICA! Wiz: O...K..., but anyway, before we even get onto MC's weapons, we should talk about his Samus/Boba Fett like armor. It is called the Mark VI Mjolnir Armour. Boomstick: What now? Wiz: His armor is made out of titanium, and is resistant against heat. It can create energy shields to protect Chief, and it weighs 1,000 pounds. Boomstick: But now onto the weapons...Wiz, let me do this one! Wiz: Ok Boomstick: MC's weapons include the M60 Magnum Gun, the M7 Submachine Gun, the M9 Frag Grenade, the MA5C Assault Rifle, the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, the M90 Shotgun, the M41 Rocket Launcher, the SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and the M6 Spartan Laser! Wiz: Dang, Boomstick, you sure know your guns. Boomstick: Uh huh. Wiz: Anyway, Chief also has a suit regenerator, though it can't regenerate him forever. He also has camouflage and a bubble shield. Boomstick: And his last weapon is his Plasma Sword. It's like a laser-y version of the Master Sword. Wiz: Chief has defeated three armies, destroyed the Ark and the Halo 04 and can reach 50 mph at his best. Boomstick: MC really doesn't have any weaknesses, but his suit does slow him down a bit. Wiz: Overall, Chief is a powerful super soldier that rivals the likes of Captain America. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Chief: Sir... finishing this fight. Raiden Wiz: Born in Lybria Jack was adopted by George the future U.S president Boomstick: But instead of asking Jack's parents for permission to adopt he straight up killed them instead what a bad guy Wiz: Being a nice Guy George enlisted Jack's in the army where he beat the crap out of foes when he was only ten ! Boomstick: Wow that's one violent kid Wiz: As an adult Jack felt guilty for his actions and joined a secret organisation to right his wrongs Boomstick: Jack then ended up killing Foster Dad and since he was so bad at keeping his parents he decided to become one himself instead with his girlfriend Rose in the most complicated love story ever! Wiz: Jack was kidnapped by an secret Organisation a few years later who constructed him a new cyborg body where he kicked some ass donning his new codename Raiden Boomstick: Raiden was eventually given a new weapon the murasama blade which was extremely sharp and deadly the blade's main function is it's ability to weaken its victims bonds forcing there limbs apart, eww. Wiz: This cyborg body dramatically improved Raiden's strength and speed enabling him to lift and throw a Metal Gear Ray which weighs a 1000 freakin tonnes ' Boomstick: Raiden replaced his old cyborg body with a new one that was stronger and more durable Raiden can activate modes in this suit to make himself stronger his Blade Mode allows him to slow down time allowing Raiden to cut apart enemies during this time period Wiz: However Raiden is extremely powerful able to decimate thousands of enemy cyborgs and Metal Gear robots and wield their Giant weapons Boomstick: Raiden's Ultimate mode is his Jack the Ripper phase where he deactivates his pain sensors in order to increase his rage and anger this mode makes him extremely strong but comes at a price it drives him totally insane !! Wiz: However Raiden carries a limited supply of fuel which means he can only sustain these modes for a brief amount of time and will often need refuelling from the electric cores of enemy cyborgs and constantly needs his blood changed like petrol in a car Boomstick: This is one powerful Swordsman you don't want to annoy trust me ! Raiden: I am lighting the rain Transformed Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 In the city Raiden had just destroyed a Metal Gear Rex and Master Chief is seen in the distance running towards him Master Chief: Cortana there's an enemy located up ahead I must destroy him Cortana: Target is moving North at 40 mph Master Chief finally catches up to Raiden and loads his M60 gun Raiden turns round hearing the noise Raiden: Hey are you trying to fight me cause I'm busy now Chief: You must die Raiden: Ok then let's' make this quick Fight! Master Chief shoots at Raiden with his gun Raiden dodges most of the bullets but is hit by two of them and yells in pain then leaps at Chief and attempts to stab him but Chief whacks him in the face with his gun and shoots Raiden in the neck Raiden ignores the pain and stabs Mc in the knee causing him to stagger back Chief then runs back and fires bullets at Raiden to keep him back but Raiden deflects them Raiden: Do you think a simple gun's going to stop me Fool Mc leaps into an abandoned shop and Raiden does, too. Raiden attempts to stab Chief but he dodges and kicks the Murasama out of Raiden's hand and punches him in the neck and the chest Raiden kicks Mc in the gut and knocks him back into the wall with a second punch Raiden: Give it up your armour won't save you Master Chief: You don't know who your messing with prepare to get obliterated Chief throws a bunch of Grenades at Raiden who is hit by them and Chief pulls out his his M90 shot gun and attempts to shoot Raiden who dodges and grabs the Murasama Chief runs into a lift Raiden tries to get in but ends up getting his sword stuck in the metal door Raiden wrenches it out of the door and walks out into the street Raiden: Huh looks like I lost him.. Ugghh Chief shoots him from the roof with his sniper rifle and shoots again 10 times but Raiden deflects all of his shots one hits the chief in the shoulder causing him to yell in pain Chief tries to shoot again with his sniper rifle but it is empty so he jumps off the roof and Onto the ground and grabs his M60 Gun and attempts to shoot Raiden but misses all of his shots and Raiden runs on the wall Chief drops his gun and chucks a plasma grenade at Raiden causing him to be blown off the wall Raiden then manages to kick Chief so hard he flies through a building causing the building to collapse as Raiden lands on the ground Raiden: Ha that takes care of him Master Chief: Not so fast ! Master chief emerges from the building blood leaking from his arm his suit battered and covered in rubble and pulls out his M41 Rocket launcher and sparten laser and fires some rockets at Raiden who cuts through them with his sword but is hit in the chest with his his Sparten laser Raiden: Ok that's it Raiden leap's towards Chief slashes through the Rocket Launcher as Chief activates his energy shield Raiden then activates his blade mode slowing down time and cutting through Chief's laser and slashing him across the chest Master Chief: Arrgh time for emergency plan A Plasma sword Raiden: Surrender Master Chief: Never ! The two exchange sword strikes Raiden mainly taking the upper hand and manages to slash Chief across the knee injuring him Raiden attempts to kill Chief who stabs Raiden in the gut Raiden yells and chops off the hilt of Chief's plasma blade and impales him and chops him in half Killing Chief Raiden: Shoundn't have done that pal Raiden walks away K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Master Chief is walking through forest until he encounters Raiden. FIGHT! Master Chief pulls out his machine gun and fires bullets, but Raiden uses Murasama to deflect the blows. Raiden then leaps off a tree and kicks MC in the face. Master Chief tosses a frag grenade, but Raiden cuts it in half with his with sword. Master Chief: This will take awhile. Master Chief activates his bubble shield and pulls out his Plasma Sword. Raiden and Chief get into a sword fight, until Chief pulls out a pistol and fires bullets, catching Raiden off guard. Raiden: Damn, that hurt. Raiden then blocks more bullets with Murasama, and kicks MC in the face. MC throws a bunch of grenades at Raiden, but the cyborg ninja disappears. Master Chief: Cortana, give me the location of the target. Cortana: He is in that tree behind you. Master Chief: Got it. Chief then pulls out a rocket launcher and fires at the tree, causing the tree to blow up. Raiden manages to jump off at the last second and continue to hide in the background. Master Chief: Rats, he got away. Cortana, where is the target. Cortana: He is on that rock cliff over there. Master Chief: OK. Master Chief runs over to Raiden's location and sees Raiden. Raiden runs faster than MC can see and slashes him in the stomach, hurting Chief very badly. Chief pulls out his rocket launcher and rapidly fires at Raiden, hurling the cyborg ninja back. Raiden: I got to kill him quickly, but how? Raiden activates Blade Mode, causing time to slow down. Raiden then rapidly stabs Chief with his sword over and over again until time is normal, causing some parts of Chief's armor to fall off. Master Chief activates regeneration and gets back up. He then pulls out his assault rifle and fires at Raiden, who deflects the bullets with his sword. He then hides again as Chief fires another missile at Raiden. Master Chief: I'm getting tired of this. Master Chief starts tossing grenades everywhere around his location. Raiden quickly dodges them and hides behind a rock as Master Chief rapidly fires his machine gun. Master Chief: I know you're hiding! Master Chief pulls out his Spartan Laser and fires lasers at the rock, causing it to disintegrate. Raiden flips out of the way and stabs MC in the head with his sword, killing him. As MC's dead body falls to the ground, Raiden sheathes his sword and walks away. Raiden: You've shouldn't have messed with me, pal. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: What just happened ! Wiz: Well Boomstick Chief had more experience and more of an ranged arsenal but that was his only advantage Boomstick: Raiden is hundreds of times Stronger and Faster than chief and was able to dodge most of his shots While Chief has taken out an entire alien armada by himself he only did so thanks to the amount of weapons he found in the ship Raiden has thrown a Metal Gear ray which extremely heavy so he is more powerful Wiz: Raiden Was easily the better swordsman as he has spent years practising with the Murasma while Chief has yet to master the Plasma Blade so he was defeated easily Boomstick: Even Chief's armour wasn't durable enough to resist Raiden's blows leading to Chief's defeat looks like Master Chief didn't have the right type of Gear for this fight ! Wiz: The Winner is Raiden Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: No! Guns lost! Wiz: Sorry to say Boomstick, but the sword was mightier than the gun. Boomstick: It's true (Sob). While Chief had a better arsenal and more experience, Raiden took everything else easily. Wiz: Raiden is much faster, more agile and stronger than Chief. While Chief can lift cars, Raiden can lift gigantic Metal Gears and throw them. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, Chief took down an alien army 3 times". This may be true, but it was because Chief had help from his comrades and the amount of weapons and training he had. Without that, Chief would be a goner. Wiz: And when Chief's guns weren't able to do the job, he had to rely on his Plasma Sword. Raiden is easily the better swordsman, since that is his main weapon, while Chief still hasn't mastered his Plasma Sword yet. Boomstick: Looks like Chief wasn't Metal Geared for this fight! Wiz: The winner is Raiden Polls How many stars would you rate this battle (Master Chief VS Raiden)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Who would you be rooting for? Master Chief Raiden Better character? Master Chief Raiden Advantages and Disadvantages Raiden - Winner *+Faster *+Stronger *+More agile *+Could easily counter/dodge Chief's firearms *+Better fighter *+Better swordsman *+Trickier *+Smarter *+Jack the Ripper and Blade Mode could easily kill Chief *-Not as experienced *-Less weapons Master Chief - Loser *+More experience *+More weapons *-Outclassed in everything else Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles